


Boldly Shameless

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And Neither Do I, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nico does not give a fuck, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Umi meets a girl at a club.





	Boldly Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> At least I finished one WIP jfkdljfdlskf

When Umi had been making plans for tonight, letting a stranger shove her tongue down her throat had not been part of the agenda. And yet, here she is, the friends she came to this club with nowhere in sight and some oddly short (but admittedly, rather cute) girl doing just that. This girl’s mouth has a rather addictive taste. Sweet and fruity with an undertone of some sort of liquor. She’s been drinking, although so has everyone else here, Umi included, which might explain why she’s so receptive to this rather bold introduction. Umi gives a slight push of token resistance, barely enough to budge the girl and probably in the right spot where she or any onlooker might think was just groping. Umi figures that if she really wanted this girl off of her, she would have pushed her away a while ago.

She pulls away and looks up. It’s hard to make out her eye color among the flashing rainbow strobe lights, but Umi can see the glint of something playful in them. She smiles as she runs her small hands along Umi’s strong shoulders and down her sides. “I’m Nico,” She says.

“Hello, Nico,” Umi says breathlessly. “My name is Umi.”

“Jeez,” Nico says, her hands coming to rest on Umi’s ass. She squeezes lightly, causing Umi to blush ever so slightly. “No need to be so stiff. Relax a little.” Nico presses herself against Umi, gently grinding on her to the beat of the music. Umi swallows, starting to feel a little hot as Nico licks her lips. Umi glances around her, seeing that everyone seemed to be occupied with their own dancing, before snaking her own hands around Nico and grabbing her ass, finding it pleasantly soft to the touch. Nico squeaks, and the noise makes Umi’s heart do a flip.

“Bold, aren’t you?” She says, looking up at Umi with a smirk. She reaches for Umi’s face and pulls her down for another kiss. This time Umi prods at her lips with her tongue, but Nico doesn’t let her in so easily. Nico’s own tongue slips out of her mouth to push back against Umi’s, defending itself from invasion. Their tongues push against each other, and Umi becomes so focused on their little war that she puts up no resistance as Nico begins to push her off the dance floor and towards the nearest wall. Umi gasps in surprise as her back hits something solid. She sucks in a breath as they break apart. Nico runs a hand along her body and licks her lips seductively. “You just might be the best looking person in here tonight,” Nico said, her voice barely audible above the pounding music. Umi feels her cheeks heat up slightly. “The next train doesn’t leave for a while. I guess I might enjoy you now.” She drops to her knees.

“Nico? What are you doing?” This was a dumb question to ask. Of course she knew what Nico was doing. Nico only smiled before undoing Umi’s belt and unceremoniously tugging down her pants and underwear, just enough to have decent access to her dripping pussy. Umi blushes harder. Nico grins before running a finger along her slit, gathering the fluid flowing from it.

“Mmmm,” Nico says, popping her soaked finger into her mouth. “You taste pretty nice.” Umi whines softly as Nico sucks on her finger, making little moans and noises. She was never a fan of teasing, but while she would normally just beg to be fucked, it was a little odd to do so in a crowded nightclub.

“This is so shameless,” She says, intently watching as Nico slowly runs her tongue along her finger. Nico raises an eyebrow.

“Shameless?” She says. Umi isn’t sure she likes her tone. “I’ll show you shameless.” Before Umi can protest Nico grabs her hips and shoves her face right into her pussy, her tongue flicking out to swipe at her clit. Umi lets out a moan of surprise.

“O-oh god…!” Umi clenches her teeth and sucks in a breath. Nico’s tongue is soft, and the way she slowly circles her clit with it is sending shocks throughout Umi’s body. She lets out a series of gasps as her tongue moves away from the sensitive nub and begins to poke at her entrance. Nico slides it inside and Umi feels herself become unbearably hot, several of her more sensitive spots being flicked and rubbed in rapid succession. Umi gently places her hands on Nico’s head, her fingers tangling in her dark hair.

“You taste amazing,” Nico says into her pussy, and the vibrations from her voice, now husky and rough, send jolts of pleasure up Umi’s spine. She slaps a hand over her mouth, moans threatening to tear their way from her lips. Nico pulls away and looks up at her.

“Come on,” She says, her eyes lidded. Umi shivers as she feels Nico’s hot breath on her sensitive clit. “You can go ahead and moan.”

“But…” Umi looks around her, at all the people dancing intensely to the loud music. Nico pokes at her clit, and she almost spasms.

“Who’s gonna hear you cum, hm?” Nico smirks again before burying her face between Umi’s legs, her tongue thrashing wildly inside her pussy. Umi lets out a loud moan and throws her head back, jolts of electricity flowing through her veins with every movement of Nico’s tongue. She feels dizzy as Nico intensifies her movements, and soon enough she’s not even caring that she’s in the middle of a goddamn nightclub, getting eaten out by a girl she just met, in a place where anyone can see her. All she cares about as she comes is that she feels amazing.

Nico pulls away and licks her lips as Umi catches her breath. She pulls up Umi’s panties, followed by her pants, before quickly doing her belt. She stands up and takes Umi’s cheek into her hand. She pulls her down for a kiss again, and this time there’s no tongue. It’s gentle, comforting, and when Nico pulls away Umi licks her own lips, tasting herself on them.

“Hey,” Nico says, “Gimme your phone.” Umi reaches into her pocket and unlocks her phone, handing it over. Nico fiddles with it for a moment before handing it back. “Call me sometime,” She says before disappearing into the crowd. Umi watches her, trying to keep her in her line of sight for as long as she can. When she can no longer see Nico she looks down at her phone, at the new contact on her screen. She smiles.

“You know what, Nico?” She says. “I think I will.”


End file.
